Fireworks
by Rothelena
Summary: It's the 4th of July. And Teresa Lisbon plans on spending some time with her loved ones... her files. Sure as hell, Patrick Jane can't have that. Jane. Lisbon. Summer. A lake. SMUTTY (be warned!) PWP, unbelievably long, I just couldn't stop writing... rated M, absolutely, of course. If you still want to read it: Enter at your own risk!


_Hello again- before we start with this word-heavy PWP (yeah, you got that right- the smut is there, although the plot is missing… and it might be the LONGEST PWP you ever read…), I want to write a statement as reaction to a review I got lately- for "Back to You", one of only two pregnancy-fics I wrote to date. The reader said that she was wondering when Lisbon would get pregnant since they always have unprotected sex in my stories._

_UH-OH! Wrong, my dear friends! Jane and Lisbon NEVER have unprotected sex in my stories, except in said two fics where I wanted to get her pregnant. They just usually don't talk about it. My head-canon goes like this: Lorelei was Jane's first after his wife's death. In my head-canon, he used a condom when he was with her, and since he was faithful to his wife and she to him, was certainly "clean" before the thing with Lorelei. Since I like it really safe, in my head, Jane and Lisbon both are regularly tested for all kinds of diseases due to CBI regulations, and Jane was also tested AFTER the Lorelei-one night stand- as was Lisbon after Mashburn. Lisbon (again, in my head-canon) is on birth-control, since she likes to control things, and especially her much-loathed period ;D. I also believe that Jane would know such a detail, so he doesn't really need to ask. Don't get me wrong- condoms are a great invention. But I have this thing for MESSY (capital letters) orgasms, if the sheets don't get wet (and everything else, too) what's the point anyway ;D… that's not very compatible with condoms. So, that's my point on birth control in my stories- and, let's not forget, it's fiction, so we can tweak this the way we want, can't we?_

_But, since the topic came up…. let's have them talk about it this time ;D._

_I'd like to say something else: forgive the stupid German her unsatisfying knowledge of Californian territory- I research, but there might be mistakes. I apologize. I also (and I cry about that every night) have no idea what really happens on July 4__th__… I've never been in the States that time of the year (AND I SO WANT TO!), so my notion about it is a mixture of "thank god there's internet" and guesswork. Again: I apologize for any mistakes on my part. That includes Sacramento and Folsom lake… my husband suggested calling Sacramento tourist information for more data, but I figured it might not be a good idea to call them with a request like: "Hi, I'm calling from Germany, would you be so kind to tell me if there's an area around Folsom lake where two people can have outdoor sex without being watched?" I thought that might not go down so well… so I improvised._

_This story did awful things to me. I wrote over a week, and it just became longer and longer and still wasn't finished, and there is so much stuff in it I never planned and that just came from nowher (and so much dialogue! I never write so much dialogue !), and I was confused ALL THE TIME… I think what came out of it is not all that perfect, but judge for yourself…_

_On to my story, which is smutty. SMUTTY SMUTTY SMUTTY. Super SMUT. You don't like that… don't read this little piece of filth. And some other stuff I can not name._

_Disclaimer: I don't own "The Mentalist" and I don't make money from fan fiction._

FIREWORKS

"Sorry, guys- you know our job isn't done with catching the culprit. There's a whole lot of work to do afterwards, and the law doesn't know weekends and holidays. We signed up for this, so we have to suck it up now."

Lisbon shrugged apologetically, but the grumbling murmurs from the rest of the team were unmistakable. Tired, irritated faces after a long day of digging in the city's dirt again.

Patrick Jane watched his partner, best friend and favorite wet dream from the safe position of his couch, thoroughly perusing all the details- she looked tense and stressed out, had lost some weight recently (and she'd never had any pounds to spare to begin with) and never got enough sleep, insomnia plainly visible in her restless, tired eyes. She was ready for an extended Independence Day time-out herself, so she shouldn't play super boss now and keep everyone in the office during the fourth of July. As soon as Lisbon turned her back on them, he looked at Grace and rolled his eyes dramatically, which at least earned him a little smile. The first one he'd had today.

He jumped up gracefully and followed their stern boss on the spot, gently closing the door of her office behind him when they were both inside.

Lisbon groaned.

"What do you want, Jane? I have a ton of work to do."

He snorted and flopped down on her couch.

"Sure. Tons of exciting, useless paperwork, hurrah to our hero. Tomorrow is the Fourth of July, Lisbon, can't you just relax for a change?"

She glared at him. He couldn't believe how damn sexy she looked… wavy hair, moist lips, eyes huge and shiny. And this was a woman who wanted to spend the greatest time of the year inside a dusty office?

"Lisbon," he said calmly, "Independence Day is not a holiday you spend with some boring files. You spend them with your loved ones."

"Well, nobody wants to spend them with me."

He noticed that she immediately regretted her words and gasped to take them back, she hated to reveal too much of her tender soul, even to him. But the pain behind her words was plainly visible and couldn't be undone. He felt himself soften to mush, which was a familiar sensation by now. It was how he felt when he was close to her, more and more often.

She pouted in her own, adorable way, and he felt everything him tingle with the strange mixture of lust and protectiveness she evoked in him. He was utterly vulnerable when it came to his pretty little princess, and he was slowly starting to accept the fact.

Lisbon alone and sad? He couldn't have that.

He made his voice as soft and gentle as possible.

"Your brothers are not available?"

She nodded slowly, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her close and keep her in his arms for hours. He swallowed drily, rubbing his hands over his own legs to diffuse the tension inside him. He noticed that he was doing it and would have stopped immediately, but with Teresa, there was no need any longer. He had started to let her in a while ago, and the trust felt good. Okay, it felt amazing, like a drug. It seemed like a lifetime since he'd been so close to someone, and these days, she was his only source of happiness. He had snapped up the sensation like a starving animal, the warm, prickly feeling inside his stomach, butterflies chasing each other whenever she talked or gave him that cute smile of hers.

He could well control emotions like that, make himself go cold when he needed to. But when he was alone with her, protected, loved, safe, he didn't want to do it any longer. Instead, he wanted her.

"My brothers never have time anyway," she sighed. "I need to accept that they have their own life now. I'm quite content on my own, anyway. But these forms here…"

"… can wait. I'm available, Teresa. Let's do something together. You know what? I have a brilliant idea. Let's go to the lake and have a picnic. Everybody is having a picnic tomorrow. When was the last time you had one on the Fourth of July? Let me pamper you a bit, hmmm?"

He saw the by now familiar reluctance in her eyes, fueled by her damn love for him. A first, he had been tempted to downplay it, view it as the simple crush of a deeply lonely woman. He had thought that while they might be somehow in love, they sure lacked the physical desire for each other. Countless nights in his attic, where he had frantically spewed his seed into his sheets while imagining her hand wrapped around his hard cock, had taught him differently.

What made it worse was that he clearly detected the same need in her, and it made her avoid getting too close to him. She shied away from more hurt like a previously injured animal, and he couldn't blame her for that.

He knew the feeling. Being close without being allowed to touch hurt. And she was perpetually scared to step over the line- as was he. It was an awkward dance that wore both of them out fast.

He raised his eyebrows in silent question, knowing he needed to spend this time with her. He missed her every second she wasn't with him, she had become the lifeline that framed his existence long ago, and without her, he felt broken in half. Miserable.

Lisbon stared at him, her want to be with him clearly warring with the stress of playing the dutiful best friend for a whole day- while he lay next to her in bathing trunks. He coughed to hide the slow smile he couldn't stop in time. Love made him careless. Or was it trying to HIDE the love that made him more and more confused, lost, out of his mind?

"Okay," she sighed, "why not. When and where?"

The urge to touch her was monstrous, coloring his insides with bloody longing. His cock stirred when she licked over her lips. He let his mind fight the erection down and smiled.

"I pick you up tomorrow morning. You don't need to care for anything- this is about spoiling you, so just relax and look pretty."

She glared at him, and her low growl made him chuckle. He got up slowly, ready to get out of the danger zone. For the time being.

"And now," he whispered, leaning over far closer than was comfortable for both of them, "it's time to give the team the good news. Happy Fourth of July, Lisbon."

Xxxxxxxxxx

He spent the whole day preparing, running errands, thinking about Teresa Lisbon's perfect day.

It took hours to find a blanket that seemed soft enough for her, but he finally settled for one designed for families with babies, cushioned for maximum comfort. He bought another blanket to cover her should she feel cold in the evening, although it wasn't likely in Sacramento's sizzling summer heat. He just couldn't risk their day being cut short because of her getting uncomfortable.

He spent hours tasting wine and pastries in the best restaurants and delis of Sacramento, choosing the perfect ingredients for the perfect picnic.

And when darkness fell, he retreated to his attic, sitting motionless minute after minute, brooding and pondering.

What if they had already passed the point of no return? If their reluctance to acknowledge their feelings wasn't helping anyone, but instead made everything worse? If he lost his calm and focus, he would be an easy victim for the enemy. As would Teresa.

So maybe the time had come to stop running away, and get closer instead. Could they protect each other better when they snuggled up together, formed a unit no one could break?

He got up and started pacing, feeling just as confused as before.

The silence of the dark, more or less empty building felt oppressive, and while he'd never had any problems shaking the feeling off before, now that he knew the reality of sunshine again, his loneliness seemed unbearable sometimes.

He sighed. Everything had changed. SHE had changed everything, and she had suffered for it and still did. It might be time to reward her, to show her that what she'd done hadn't been in vain.

His hands brushed over the worn tabletop, he was so touchy-feely these days, his new physical awareness different from anything he had felt this past decade. He was ready. And maybe his need shouldn't grow until he couldn't control it any longer, until black sadness spread inside his core, tainting every cell until he would be unable to function.

He swallowed.

He could feel it. The time had come, and while he felt slightly scared of the consequences, a slow spread of happiness filled him until he almost felt like oozing butterflies and rainbows.

A candle flame inside his perpetual darkness, strong enough to thaw the ice.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Being a girl just sucked sometimes.

Lisbon smiled at her own reflection in the mirror, chuckling softly at her exasperation. This was about choosing a bikini, dammit, not finding the formula for world peace. How hard could it be?

Certainly not as hard as she made it… but why did she let herself get talked into activities that required a bikini in the first place, huh?

She turned reluctantly in front of the mirror. Hey, she wasn't half bad, and her physique was certainly not what stopped Patrick Jane anyway. Unlike the fact that Red John was looming more than ever… and the sorry truth that Jane most likely didn't love her at all. At least not THAT way.

That way. The way that made her dream about him every night. That made her hands itch in their need to touch him… even if it was just once. Wrapping her fingers around his, feeling the warmth of his skin.

She closed her eyes, biting her lip in frustration. Hell, what a time to feel like a love-sick schoolgirl.

Deciding that the bikini she wore right now was good enough, she pulled the next available summer dress over her head and walked into the living room, flopping down onto the couch.

Sometimes it felt as if she had lost already, as if this helplessness was ingrained in their relationship. There was nothing she could do if he didn't make up his mind, and she couldn't read him one bit. How in hell had Lorelei seduced him?

With a desperate sigh, she closed her eyes. Okay- that was something she didn't really want to know. Fact was that Teresa Lisbon had never been much of a seductress, and it bit her in the butt right now. All the awkwardness that had accumulated between Jane and her over the years, she would drown in it one day.

Her heart fluttered like a frightened bird. Part of her hated all the vulnerability he drew from her, while the other part welcomed it like a breath of fresh air. He had altered her completely, every molecule, every fiber, every wish, every hope. Everything had changed because of him. She shivered despite the unforgiving Sacramento heat.

Maybe spending the day with him was a thoroughly bad idea. Maybe being close to him in a freaking bikini would satisfy nothing, but make everything worse instead, the need, the craving, the darn want to touch him. She swallowed drily and wished there were more darkness around her, like a cushion she would be able to hide in. She felt exposed and unprotected, her feelings no doubt open on her face, ready for Patrick Jane to pick up.

When the doorbell rang, she startled so violently a deft curse escaped her lips.

She truly behaved like a teenager in love.

Swallowing the unwelcome tears, she got up slowly and walked to the door, ready to face a day of swallowing even more sadness. And then some.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jane made a few steps back after he had rung the bell, bringing some distance between himself and the door.

He had made up his mind in hours of pondering his doubts, forward, backward, chewing on them until an answer had formed in his mind. But a tiny pile of confused feelings stayed at the back of his thoughts, and he kept fearing what he was about to do was wrong, would get his precious princess right in the focus of the most dangerous serial killer both of them had ever met. If something happened to her because he had been careless, he would never forgive himself. Never. He absolutely couldn't go through this a second time.

He fought to chase the gloomy thoughts away, this was about her, about getting rid of the haunted look inside her huge, soulful eyes, about giving her back a little of the happiness she had lost because of him. He needed to consummate the feelings between them because he had hurt her by not doing it. It was simple as that.

When she finally opened the door, all doubts left his mind in a rush, replaced by the almost familiar sensation of sharp longing and protectiveness.

Whenever Lisbon was out of her crisp business-clothes, Jane realized how small she was, and his protective instincts flared like vicious flames. He knew it to be most unwelcome, because his tough little cop didn't want to be protected by anyone, but he couldn't help it. No way.

She wore a simple black dress that covered her legs mid-thigh, made from an obviously soft, clingy fabric that hugged her slender body like a glove. Her dark hair curled over her slim shoulders. Her eyes told him that she wanted him to find her beautiful, but he knew she would scowl at him when he dared to make a compliment, so he swallowed it. Everything he said to her came out as a joke anyway, he'd always been too scared to be honest, afraid she would take his words the right way, would expose him and leave nothing but raw flesh.

If he started to tell her how beautiful she was, he could just as well tell her that he loved her. His heart flickered inside his chest, skipping a beat, air gushing into his lungs on a gasp.

"Are you ready, Lisbon?" He forced the smile with the ease of a true con. "The weather is glorious, and you are in need of a tan."

She snorted.

"I'm Irish, Jane. I don't get a tan, I get red like a boiled lobster."

He tilted his head and stuck his tongue out at her.

"As if I don't know that. I have as much sun screen as you could use in a week, so don't worry. I won't let you get sunburned."

He saw the immediate reaction on her expressive face- no doubt she was imagining how he planned to get said sunscreen on the parts she couldn't reach herself. He smiled a like a Cheshire cat and turned slowly, leading the way to his car.

"Come on, Lisbon. No time to lose."

He could feel her seething behind him, and it made him whistle with glee. Little firecracker.

When she slid into the seat next to him, sporting the pout of the century, he made his decision, with utmost finality. Teresa Lisbon was his.

Down boy, he growled in his mind when his cock started to rise up to the challenge, you'll get your fill later.

The thought made him shudder all over. He looked at her when he sensed her eyes on him.

"You cold?" she asked quizzically.

He shrugged.

"Just thought of something exciting."

Out of all the most fascinating reasons, she blushed fiercely, and he gave her an altogether shameless little wink. Oh, this would be fun, and god knew they both needed it.

Thinking of all the pleasurable ways he could make her relax, he pulled out of her street, smiling a secret smile of anticipation.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon eyed him cautiously, her suspicions growing. He was much too smug for her liking, and she didn't dare to admit that her heart was beating wildly inside her chest, wondering what he was up to. She just hoped it wasn't anything that would break her heart. She didn't know how much more she could handle, feeling frayed and raw already, perpetually on the verge of tears, which she hated. There was no peace to be had inside her skin right now, and she had almost gotten used to it. But please- no more. She couldn't take more before she would crumble like a dry biscuit.

She slowly started to relax when the landscape around them changed. The city grew into luscious woodland, the park area around Folsom lake filled with people out for a picnic or a stroll. She even saw some booths selling beverages and cake for the growing crowd, it felt like a country fair, childhood memories, escape.

"Pretty crowded," she muttered, letting her eyes wander back to her relentlessly smiling companion.

Well, at least she wouldn't get a boner… but being with a sparsely dressed Patrick Jane in the middle of a bustling crowd sounded almost worse than being all alone with him. Although, on second thought…

"Oh, don't worry, " Jane interrupted her thoughts, "where we're going we won't meet a soul."

Lisbon's heart made a much too enthusiastic little lurch, and she swallowed an exasperated sigh. Playing out all the possible scenarios in her head, she sank deeper into her seat.

Her pining next to the object of her desire, while he wasn't interested at all? Ouch. Her mad with lust while he was constantly mocking her, torturing her with relentless innuendo without being REALLY interested at all? Horror, and at the same time the most likely outcome.

Her crazy for him, him crazy for her? She shuddered. FIREWORKS.

Snorting, she dismissed the fantasy. THAT would certainly not happen, so why hurt herself further by dreaming about it. Turning her attention back to the scenery in front of her window, she frowned. There were indeed less people around now, until there was hardly a soul to be seen anywhere, only this young couple which was…

She blushed, giggling briefly before she stopped the sound by biting her lower lip.

"Well," Jane chuckled benevolently, "those two sure as hell have a HAPPY Fourth of July."

She tried not to laugh, really did, and failed miserably. Jane joined her, and the momentary relief of tension felt so good, she threw her head back and let every worry escape in the shiny bubble of her full-bodied laughter. She should just stop overthinking everything. She was here, beautiful landscape, perfect company, a free day stretching out in front of her.

When their laughter eased off, she sighed softly and leaned back, comfortably drowsy. When she came back to her senses and looked around, they had arrived at a totally remote area, surrounded by nothing but trees and lush lawns, the water of the lake glittering in the bright sunlight. Jane stopped the car, and they just sat there for a moment, silent.

Everything looked peaceful and inviting, and Lisbon's heart calmed down further.

"How did you find this spot?" she asked in a breathless whisper.

When she looked at him, she saw something happening in his eyes, and the gentleness inside them made her swallow.

"I have a lot of time," he said," and I like to be alone."

She smiled.

"And now you're giving away the secret?"

"To you," he shrugged, "you're not a stranger. You're the other side of my soul."

He said it so matter-of-factly that tears sprang to her eyes, stubbornly pooling until the first one escaped onto her cheek. Jane lifted his hand and brushed the moisture away, the brief contact enough to make her shiver with longing. He let his fingers linger for a second, and she thought that if he wanted to seduce her, it would be almost embarrassingly easy. Before she could really take another breath, his touch was gone, and he pushed the door open to slide out of the car.

She followed after trying to regain her composure as fast as she could, her feet sinking into the soft grass at her feet until she couldn't resist taking off her shoes. It felt glorious, and the freedom seemed enormous. Jane was rummaging through the trunk and swiftly declined her offer to help him, so she strolled to the water's edge and let the soft ripples wash over her feet, sighing in delight. The lake was soaked up with the sun's heat, the water soothingly warm, and she almost went deeper without taking off her clothes, longing for the cooling caress on her body, a moment of peace before she had to fight the constant battle against loving Patrick Jane again.

For that was what she did, all the time. Battle her feelings, mock her love, talk herself into believing that it was nothing. Not painful, not heart-crushing, not terribly sad. Devastating. Just… nothing. She closed her eyes and tried to find the smile she had lost somewhere. Not really finding it, she turned to search for Jane, who was holding a fluffy-looking blanket, obviously looking for the perfect spot to put it. He gave her a little wave, and there it was, her smile, curling her lips until she felt lighter again, almost weightless on her tiny cloud up there in the skies.

She smiled until it hurt, and still she couldn't stop.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Seeing her like this, slightly disheveled from the long tour, smiling, dipping her toes into the warm water, Jane wondered how long he would be able to last. His skin felt hot, and it wasn't the sun's doing, his body prickling with a myriad of sensations, the throbbing of his cock the most intense.

Bio-feedback or not?

If he planned to wine and dine her first, he would have to do something inconspicuous about his obvious arousal. He felt his sizeable erection grow out of his trunks' waistband and groaned. Bio-feedback it was, then.

His decision was lost as soon as she raised her face towards the sun, her lips curled into the sweetest of smiles, stress and tiredness gone. Tenderness washed over his heart, and his hands started to itch, fingers caressing the fabric of the blanket he was handling. He didn't want to get rid of his hard-on, at least not like that. Using the blanket to conceal what he was doing, he adjusted his length inside his trunks, grimacing when he touched the over-sensitive skin.

Sighing in momentary relief, he turned his attention back to the task at hand, deciding to put the blanket as close to the lake as possible, right beneath a large branch that was reaching far over the water's surface. They would be in the shadow there when the high noon heat started to burn down on them, and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. Desperately.

He put the cooler with their lunch next to their spot and strolled over towards her, her sweet smile warming him better than the sunshine ever could.

"Want to take a little swim before lunch, agent? It's still early."

He saw a tiny spark of hesitation entering her eyes and had to suppress a saucy grin. So she wasn't sure about getting half-naked with her horny consultant, was she?

"Sure," she shrugged, "let's swim first."

Taking a deep breath, she rose in slow motion. Being the mean bastard that he was, he didn't hurry to undress, but watched her instead, taking in the reddening flush that seemed to wander over her skin. She pulled the dress over her head with a few short, brisk movements, showing that she just wanted to get it over with.

Jane swallowed a gasp to avoid making her even more uncomfortable.

She was delicate and pale, her skin covered in the most luscious of freckles. His cock covered the last inches it had lacked to full hardness, drawn to her like a moth to a beacon. There was nothing pretended about Teresa Lisbon, she was true all over, and she felt like medicine to his lying, cheating heart. There was no other living person he could bare his real soul to, but here she was, taking him just as he was, and she was beautiful beyond words. Her flat stomach fluttered with excitement, and he realized he was staring, shamelessly, like a thirsty wanderer eyed the healing stream.

She wore a red bikini with small white dots, the cut wasn't too racy, she hadn't chosen this to portray a femme fatale she never had been. It was perfect, and hadn't he already decided that she would be his before nightfall, this would have settled the issue once and for all.

He caught her gaze and smiled, starting to undress himself.

He took his time, saw her budding impatience, her eyes growing wide when he revealed more and more of his body, and finally his torso was bare. He lasciviously rubbed his hand over his stomach and saw the tip of her tongue sneak out between her lips, moistening dry skin.

When he slowly opened the fly, he immediately felt the heaviness of his rock-hard length, pushing the trunks' elastic fabric forward, and knew she would see which state he was in as soon as he dropped his pants. He had a brief now- or- never moment, knowing this counted. If she decided not to take him up on his offer, this would be the most awkward day of his life. Looking at her with a challenge in his eyes, he shoved his pants down.

His cock was tenting his trunks like mad, and he had to bend slightly to stop it from springing free from its unwelcome confines immediately. He couldn't risk that now, especially when he saw her eyes wandering down, her eyebrows rising when she saw his erection. She licked her lips again, her hand wandering over her trembling stomach before she realized what she was doing and stopped abruptly.

He grinned devilishly and straightened, immediately feeling his throbbing length doing the same, the tip pushing well over his waistband. He cringed from the discomfort, but got a grip fast.

"Ready?" he asked softly, his voice a little hoarse.

Decision time. Best friends or lovers? He saw the magnitude of what they were about to do in her eyes, bright, sparkling, need and caution warring.

"Ready." She breathed, and he reached out to take her hand, gently leading her into the lake.

She submerged completely, pushing her wet hair back when she re-surfaced, clear water running down her slim frame. He wanted to reach for her, but she was first, pushing his trunks down with a sure movement, not hesitating a second.

He knew she didn't do it to fondle him, but just to give him more comfort. It was so Lisbon he smiled a secret smile while he stepped out of his last piece of clothing and flung the wet fabric onto the grass. The water reached up to his rib cage, so he didn't even feel especially exposed- not that he ever did: nudity had never been a problem for him, little embarrassed him now.

"That was nice of you." He said coquettishly.

Lisbon shrugged.

"I have seen pretty much all you got anyway, so there's no need for you to hurt."

"And do you like what you saw?"

She smiled a downright adorable smile, and suddenly he felt his own nakedness, felt it all the way down to his toes, his skin burning with desire for her. He wanted to be rough and fierce, devour her like prey, make her so happy she would be screaming his name all day. His whole body seemed to beg for her touch.

"I liked it exceptionally much." She cooed, and he was in heaven.

But when he approached her, she backed off a few steps.

Her voice was a lot smaller when she spoke again.

"Are you sure we should do this, Jane?"

"Do what? We're just playing around here."

"So that's what I'll be? A plaything?"

He let his eyes speak for him, and he knew she read him just well.

"Do you really think I would do that, Teresa? Play with your honest feelings, although I know about them? Spit your love into your face? I love you, too. I don't want to hurt you. Maybe…"

He averted his eyes for a second, before he looked at her again with firm resolve.

"Maybe I just realized that we won't make anything better by denying ourselves. So no- you're not a plaything. You're my second life."

Her eyes brimmed with tears, and he saw her swallow several times.

He used her temporary confusion to approach her cautiously.

"… but that doesn't mean I don't want to play with you."

He grabbed her and pulled her close, ruthlessly pressing her against his straining erection. He didn't really plan to devour her in the water, so he kept things light, giggling like a little boy when she gasped, her hands splaying against his chest. He pressed a few playful kisses onto her neck and shoulders, and allowed her to wriggle out of his grasp when she attempted doing so, paying her back in kind when she generously splashed water into his face.

They soon were engaging in a fierce battle, laughing and screeching while Jane tried to re-capture her without much success. Half an hour later they were wet through, their stomachs hurting from too much laughter.

Lisbon collapsed on the blanket, and Jane followed suit, his hand brushing the little drops from her stomach. He couldn't stop touching her, she kept her eyes closed, still trying to catch her breath, and he spread his fingers over her abdomen, feeling her strong muscles ripples beneath his palms. He allowed his hand to wander lower, lower, heard her breath catch again when he gently pushed the tips of his fingers beneath the waistband of her damp bikini bottom.

He knew he possibly shouldn't do it, should take it slow, give her time to adjust, but the temptation was too big, and every touch caused the next like a chain reaction. So he shushed her gently, and went lower.

She was already wet for him, and he comfortably slid through the moisture, his fingers gliding between her utterly soft folds, swollen with obvious arousal. He searched for her clit and found it very close to her entrance, and he deftly rubbed against it when he let his fingers enter her. He stretched her carefully, feeling her excruciating tightness, soft flesh closing around his digits. He swallowed the deep, throaty moan that purred inside his chest, not wanting to scare her.

Her breath accelerated until it was almost frantic, escaping against his neck in urgent little puffs.

"Shhh," he whispered, "I'm here. I have you."

She arched against his hand, and he cupped her mound in his palm, broadening his touch to make her feel safe with him. Everything was tiny and delicate, which kind of surprised him, since he'd never really associated these traits with Lisbon- she was strong, capable, sometimes a whole lot authoritative with him. That she was this small in his arms was different than anything he had imagined.

He felt her passion rising, igniting her like a living flame, and every sweep of his fingers inside her brought her closer to explosion. He rubbed against her clit with every gentle thrust, but he felt the need for something rougher inside her, in the way she panted, her fingers curling around his wrist to direct his movements. He didn't let her, but kept the control firmly on his side, maintaining his slow, torturous rhythm.

He knew he would fuck her hard later, if she'd let him. But for now, he would tease her to the brink of her sanity.

He had planned not to kiss her right now, wanting to keep the tension as high as possible, but her lips looked too luscious, too tempting, moist and red like a ripe cherry. He groaned and claimed her mouth, slowly and gently at first, breaking the kiss with a soft smack again and again before he delved back in, shuddering when she rimmed the seam of his lips with her tongue.

He let her in, allowing her to plunder his mouth just as he did hers, and her taste was so sweet and perfect he almost cried. He thrust his fingers harder into her, taking care to get her clit every time he moved, and she drove her hands into his damp hair, thoroughly tousling it in her mounting passion.

He knew it the exact moment before she came, felt the tension reach breaking point, her sleek muscles contracting around his fingers. She screamed into his mouth, and he kissed her as if he could taste her cries, thoroughly, hungry, devouring. He didn't stop thrusting, but resumed his rhythm, gently massaging her burning nerves. She whimpered and came again, and he marveled in her responsiveness, her ability to just let go, open up completely, without fear, when he'd had problems with that ever since Red John had destroyed his life. How often had he called her a prude, and it had all been a lie.

She was sexy, sensual, a gorgeous siren made for his touch. He brought her down slowly and carefully, taking care not to pull back before her breathing had quieted and she became pliant in his arms.

"My Teresa," he whispered into her ear, "that was wonderful."

He kissed her neck, her temple, her closed eyelids, and finally her lips.

She was exhausted and relaxed, and he used her dizzy state to gently undress her, flinging the damp bikini onto the grass next to them before he loosely covered her with the spare blanket and pulled her close.

His erection hurt like hell, but he would bear it for he, she needed to sleep now, replenish her energy, and if she wanted him afterwards, he was more than ready. She smelled simply delicious, and he couldn't stop caressing her, his lips brushing over her skin in the most gentle touch.

It took a while before he fell asleep, and when he did, he was happier than he'd ever thought he could be again.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon could have sworn she had never been this relaxed before. She slowly emerged from a deep, soothing slumber, her mind still clouded from delicious dreams and even more perfect things that had actually happened… the cheesy saying rang true now: her reality was finally better than her dreams. She smiled drowsily, her heart thundering in her chest.

Damn, she was in love. Really, truly, madly in love, like all these perfect people in the movies. How fast her doubts had vanished, when her heart was so full, full to the brim, not an ounce inside her left empty. She even forgot scolding herself for being a sappy fool.

She felt his warm body close to hers, soft, satiny skin all over, even on a certain, rock-hard part of his anatomy. She carefully searched with her fingers, learning his dimensions, her breath catching in her throat. Damn, he was big. Her core flooded in anticipation, her stomach dropped, the sensation warm and scary, like free falling.

He stirred slightly, turning onto his back, one arm landing over his eyes.

He looked too delicious to miss, and she wanted to explore. Bending her naked body, she scooted closer, until his cock was close to her lips. He was perfect, hard as steel, the vein on the underside of his shaft pulsating against her tongue when she gave him a gentle lick. She closed her eyes in bliss. She thoroughly wet the tip of his cock with her tongue, licking and sucking as carefully as she could, drawing more and more pre-come from the tiny slit in the middle.

Jane tensed, and he knew he was awake when he put his hand against the back of her head, not pushing or directing her, just gently disheveling her hair. She felt his growing excitement and admired how he was able to keep his touches light and tender despite his ecstasy, his self-control was marvelous. She swallowed him as deep as she could, making sure his sensitive glans rubbed over her gums and throat all the way down, relaxing her muscles to allow him to go in to the hilt.

Jane's whole body bucked beneath her, and a deep groan was wrenched from his throat. He pushed his fingers through her hair, still taking care to keep the contact light and gentle, not forcing her in any direction. She moaned around his cock and took his hands, firmly putting them onto her head, making him chuckle breathlessly. He framed her face with his wonderful, warm, broad hands and started to move his hips, carefully thrusting in and out of her mouth.

It was heaven, his taste clean and fresh, his pre-come slightly salty. Her senses reeled with arousal, and she gave him all she had, sucking so hard he trembled beneath her, his desperate moans getting louder and louder.

Her clit was so swollen it felt twice its normal size, but she didn't want to touch herself, wanted to concentrate on him and nothing else, loving how he was slowly sliding out of control under her caresses.

She sensed his attempt to pull back, maybe doubting if she wanted to swallow his seed, but she kept him lodged firmly inside her throat, clutching his hips to show him she wasn't going anywhere. He finally let go, releasing a hoarse cry of relief while his warm, balmy juices flooded her mouth.

She moaned in delight and swallowed every drop, pulling back slightly to catch his unique taste, the silky texture of his semen, gushing onto her tongue in hot spurts. He was still semi-hard when he was spent, and she licked him clean, taking her sweet time before she scooted upwards, bringing her face level with his.

"Hey," she whispered, licking her lips to catch any remains of his seed she might have left.

He smiled, the sweet, relaxed smile she loved so much, the smile that contained a happiness he rarely showed. It was playful and innocent, and her heart constricted with love for him.

"Hey," he breathed, the hint of a slight, sleepy giggle swinging on his voice.

He kissed her, very, very gently, getting more thorough when his passion rose. She felt his cock hardening against her abdomen and wrapped her hand around it, the shaft full and heavy with arousal.

Jane groaned and wrapped one arm around her back while he reached for his bag, rummaging around a little before he retrieved a box of condoms.

Lisbon could hardly stop a disappointed little pout from forming on her lips. She didn't want condoms. She wanted him to fill her until she was leaking his juices!

"You have planned this?" She asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

He nodded.

"Last night, more or less. I wasn't sure if I had the nerve to pull through with it, but you have been surprisingly enthusiastic, my love. I can't wait to ravage you."

He kissed her briefly and was about to open one of the little foil packages, when he suddenly noticed that there wasn't something quite right about her.

"Everything all right, Teresa?" he asked, concern evident on his face. "We don't have to do this if it's not what you want, but I thought…"

"No," she interrupted, "it's not that. It's just that I… well…"

She sighed. For a moment she considered lying, before she remembered that she wasn't far from good at it and would most likely accomplish nothing but making a fool out of herself.

"I had just hoped that we… that we could do it without a condom. I mean, I'm on the pill, I'm very meticulous with it and never once forgot to take one, and my last blood test is only two weeks old… so…"

She looked helplessly at him, and felt relief surge through her body when he smiled brightly.

"Mine, too, and I never had sex without a condom after…." He made a heavy pause, before the shadow vanished, "You never liked them, little one?"

Why did it feel so comforting to be called "little one" by him? She should punch him for it. But she totally didn't want to.

"I used them all my life. But… you know… it's just that I…"

She felt herself blush and mentally cursed herself to hell and back. But Jane just rubbed his big hands over her back and chuckled tenderly.

"You like your sex firmly on the messy side, huh?"

She nodded, a guilty grin curving her lips.

"No need to be ashamed, my sweet," he said, flinging the condom aside, "I feel honored that you want to play with my seed. And I want it, too, I assure you."

He wrapped his hands around her thighs and made her straddle him. She gasped when his cock rubbed against her soaked, swollen sex, and her insides turned to mush in an instant. She rubbed her fingers over the slight stubble on his jaw, so fascinated with him she could hardly catch her breath.

"Are you ready for me?" he breathed hoarsely, smiling devilishly at her.

"God, yes," she groaned.

"Do you want me, Lisbon?"

She almost screamed.

"Stop torturing me, Jane!"

He chuckled and put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her face closer to his. He loosely fastened his lips to hers, whispering into her mouth.

"I'm looking forward to taking you bare, Teresa. My cock will slide so much easier into your tight sex, will make you feel so much better. I will explode inside of you, filling you, spraying you with my seed. Doesn't that sound really beautiful, love?"

She groaned and pushed her tongue into his mouth, passionately, greedy, licking, sucking, tasting until they had to come up for breath.

Panting, she looked at him. It was pure bliss to see him like this. Happy like a giggly little boy, sweet and mischievous at the same time, and oh so intent on driving her crazy. He covered her breasts with his hands, kneading the aching mounds until she squirmed, before he started to pinch her nipples, creating a sensation that echoed all the way down to her wet sex.

She groaned.

"Jane- stop doing that and take me, dammit. You promised."

"Promised what, my love?"

Lisbon almost screamed with frustration.

"Stop talking and fuck me already!"

"Saint Teresa, such language! You like big things being slid into you?"

"NO, I like your cock sliding into me, preferably hard, preferably right now. God, Jane, I'm melting."

He grinned widely.

"Call me Patrick- maybe I'll do it then."

She leaned forward, her hair brushing his naked chest, making him arch his body beneath her.

She paused for a second, and her heart clenched, constricting her breathing space, and she didn't really know why.

Jane framed her face with his hands, big, warm, his touch infinitely tender.

"Don't think bad thoughts, my beautiful love."

"It's just… I'd rather not. I… I'm still hearing Lorelei's voice in my mind and…."

He groaned and wriggled his hips, rubbing his cock against her in the process, as if he wanted to show her who exactly was driving him crazy at the moment.

"She was… safe for me, Teresa. I knew I would never fall in love with her. You? You were never safe. Right from the beginning, you made me feel too much, and I reacted to the danger that presented. I never wanted to fall in love again, Lisbon. But you made me. So hard I'm still feeling vulnerable and scared. But right now, this day, there's nothing on my mind but you. Call me whatever you want… I don't care. All I want is you."

"But… I tend to be a little too boring sometimes, I'm not really a naughty seductress…"

He threw his head back and laughed, a throaty, full-bodied laughter that chased shudders of pleasure down her spine.

"Are you kidding me, agent Teresa Lisbon? You woke me up with a blowjob and swallowed my load like a greedy little kitten. And you convinced me not to use condoms because you want me to fill you up with my seed. You're the queen of naughty. And I love it."

"You're still not inside me, so there has to be something I'm doing wrong."

"Well… looks like it. I mean I…"

"Jaaaaannee… okay, let's try it this way. What do YOU want?"

"Me?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, worrying his lower lip, "Well, I…"

He grabbed her hips, his grip strong, uncompromising, and she noticed how much she wanted to be taken hard, deep and fast, no matter how long it lasted. Her body twitched with need, and she felt dizzy already.

Jane lifted her slightly until she had the perfect position, and then lowered her onto his rock-hard length, impaling her.

The sensation made her stomach drop, and for a moment, she thought she would lose consciousness. He felt much, much bigger this way, she felt her sheath stretching to accommodate him until she started to think he would tear her in half. She didn't care at all, wishing he would never stop, pierce her whole body like a spear. She welcomed every touch of discomfort, just wanting more, more, the pleasure mingling with the pain of being invaded like this into a heady cocktail that made her delirious with want.

She heard his voice as if from far away.

"You decide how deep it goes, love."

She almost laughed, there was no way she would be missing out on a single inch, so she pressed down, taking him to the hilt although she felt as if she were stuffed beyond her capacity, his hard rod firmly nudging her cervix.

"My brave little amazon," he whispered, and for the first time, he let her see what she truly did to him, all the cool arrogance gone from his eyes, replaced by the tender, horny, breathless love he had concealed from the world.

There was nothing even mildly platonic about his attraction to her, and when he moved his hips, firmly lodging himself deep inside her, she cried out from the sensual overload. Jane used her momentary confusion to turn and bring her beneath him, deepening his penetration when he urged her to wrap her legs high around his waist.

"You think that was all," he whispered, his soft lips nuzzling her ear, "think again. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk straight for a week."

She shivered violently and wanted nothing more than to rush him, make him keep his promises one by one, but she forced herself to let go, focusing on the mind-blowing sensations he evoked inside her with every move, every tiny surge of his hips.

Only she couldn't do it, the need so fierce she wanted to rip the flesh from her bones with her own hands.

"Please." She whispered.

And Jane smiled, his eyes as deep and wild as the tempest-ridden ocean.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He had never in his life felt as sexually starved for a woman as he did now, and his playfulness was vanishing by the second. He wanted to play, wanted to tease her and make her lose her calm, but he also wanted to fuck her raw, no games, no niceties.

She was small beneath him, hot skin rubbing against his, her tight walls hugging his straining cock, embedded so deep inside her he could feel himself stretching her, filling her all the way to her womb. Tiny woman, so, so beautiful. She arched her lithe body, and he gave her a few slow thrusts, drinking her moans in, tiny pleas for more force, more roughness.

He pushed as deep as he could, shoving the broad base of his erection into her, stretching the tender tissue even further. He reached down to feel for her clit and made her cry out with a few thrusts that rubbed his shaft against the swollen nub, the fine drops of sweat appearing on her forehead enticing him. He licked them off, growling low in his chest with pleasure. She was so close, it wouldn't need much to push her over the edge.

He sighed deeply and pulled out.

He was so hard his erection slapped against his stomach. He savored Lisbon's enraged shriek, followed by a death glare that made him shudder. Damn, he loved teasing her, and she rewarded him every time with her adorable pouts and priceless scowls.

"Jane, you are going to get back inside me right now, or I swear I…"

He claimed her lips, luscious, soft, sliding his tongue against hers before he made the kiss wet and sexy, sucking and tangling for supremacy. She grabbed his cock, failing to wrap her hand fully around it, but knowing to touch all the right spots.

"Inside me," she growled into his mouth, "now!"

He chuckled darkly.

"Get on your hands and knees."

"No! I'm fed up with you ordering me around, Patrick Jane, you're stalling, and I had enough of it! And just for your information, you're far too big to take me from beh…"

One of the advantages of her being small was that he could very easily handle her, especially when he managed to catch her by surprise. He grabbed her thighs and turned her onto her stomach, laughing softly at her enraged outcry.

"Let's see if we can make it fit, Lisbon. I desperately want to take you while you're on your knees."

He leaned over her, rubbing his front against her back, his arms wrapping around her slim torso. She stilled in his arms, instinctively pressing her buttocks against his groin. He could feel her wetness, she was slick for him, ready to be fucked hard.

He inhaled her scent, sweet cinnamon, wrapping around his senses like loving arms.

"You smell so good." He whispered.

He just wanted to have her, but stalling was so much fun, especially when she squirmed and fought in his arms, urging him to enter her, fill the emptiness inside her.

He kissed her shoulders, soft, sun-warmed skin, and let his cock slide into her, feeling his huge shaft stretch her folds. He drank in every sensation. Her tiny sex widening for him, the harsh panting she couldn't suppress, her body shaking beneath his.

He straightened and pushed her thighs forward, encouraging her to rest her head on her folded arms, making her bend like a sleek cat, ready to be impaled by him. He loved her so much it hurt to hold back already, his length was hungering to spend inside her, give her all he had. He shushed her gently, simply because it was so much fun to shush Lisbon, to allow his protective nature to come forefront full force.

It felt like an eternity since somebody had really wanted him, and this was her, the woman he loved with all his heart.

"I wanna be loved by you, Teresa," he breathed, making her gasp by giving her the next few inches, his cock slowly cleaving its path through her tightness, "I want you to love me as much as I love you. There is nothing I want more- nothing."

The need inside his chest thundered like a separate pulse, and he awaited her words like a verdict.

"I love you, Jane. You'll never know how much."

But he did, feeling the same force ranting inside of him, and he sighed in relief, throwing his head back before he plunged his remaining length into her, so deep he slammed against her cervix full force, her scream mingling with his deep groan of pleasure. He was fully inside his woman, bare, nothing between them. Home.

"Do that again," she gasped, "Do that a million times, please Jane, I need you."

It was like a magic phrase between them, and he grabbed her slim waist and pulled her into his next, hard thrust, her body slamming against his with a wet slap. She cried out, ecstasy evident in her voice, and he groaned and gave in. He established a brutal rhythm, using her reactions to make sure he didn't went over the top, but damn, could this woman take… his length was already burning from the enormous friction, his release so close he could taste it, the sounds of sex and pleasure wild around them. He was mindless with desire for her, greedy, wanton. Her whole body quaked under his pounding thrusts, and still she begged him to go harder.

"Please. More, I won't break."

He slammed into her as hard as he could, not holding anything back, forcing his cock into her tight sheath over and over again. His firm grip held her still for his ruthless strokes, and he sensed that it was his dominating touch that finally pushed her over the edge, her whole body melting into the sensation on a hoarse scream of fulfillment. He fucked her through her violent orgasm, her strong muscles milking him for his seed, but he didn't relent, using every trick in the book to resist the tempting lure of his own climax.

The sounds of her pleasure were like music to him, and he wanted to encourage her screams, to hold nothing inside, just get wild and unrestrained with him like he'd always wanted her to be. Slowing his thrusts for a few moments, he reached around her and searched for her clit, forcing another orgasm out of her by pressing down on it, firmly rubbing the hot little nub until she squirmed in his arms, coming so hard she would have collapsed hadn't he held her upright with his arm around her middle. He gently brought her down, then pulled out carefully, turning her onto her back with a firm grip.

"I love seeing you come," he whispered, his mouth hovering close to hers, "it's the most beautiful thing, Lisbon."

"Why didn't you come?" she breathed, pouting a little, "I was looking forward to having your seed inside me."

"You will, love," he whispered, pressing soft kisses onto her lips, "but for now, I'm too busy enjoying this. It's too wonderful for words, dear."

Groaning a little, she used the first sign of weakness she got from him and switched positions, shoving him off her only to immediately straddle his hips. His cock hurt, and her buttocks rubbing against it didn't make it any better, but seeing her like this was amazing, her hair a wild cloud, her lips swollen from kissing and sucking, her breasts firm and pert, nipples hard with arousal. She looked like a wild pagan goddess, and he surrendered completely to her, stretching his arms over his head to show his defeat.

Lisbon lifted her little butt from his groin, leaving him bereft for a moment, before she grabbed his swollen cock and impaled herself on it. He admired how she once again sank all the way down without hesitation, only her face betraying what it truly felt like for her, her lips parting while her eyes fluttered shut, pain and pleasure warring on her expressive futures. She didn't stop until she was fully seated, and he smiled a crazy little smile, being once again sheltered inside her narrow sex.

Lisbon rode him, not shy or timidly, but with firm, sure, powerful strokes, taking him with fluent, rolling movements, forcing her tight walls onto his large erection. He felt himself being thoroughly worked, his whole cock aflame with the most pleasurable sensations, sweat breaking out on his brow, and still he couldn't stop watching her, her eyes closed, lips parted, shuddering with the urgency of her need. Her hands were splayed on his chest, and every touch felt so wonderful it almost made him come. He fought to stop his release, the pain of denying himself almost blissful.

Lisbon's movements got faster, more erratic, and he knew he was about to make his beautiful, beloved little princess come again, his length inside her, filling her, giving her pleasure. He shivered and grabbed her waist, unable to resist any longer. He started to thrust into her, ruthlessly, with hard, punishing strokes that made his hips slap against hers, his merciless grip holding her in place.

"Yesss," she hissed, her eyes going wide with wonder, "Jane, please, harder…"

He gave her all he had, gritting his teeth to stop his own climax. When she came, his whole body sang along with hers, and his cock ached with the need to join her in release. He was too busy watching her, though, too busy providing more ecstasy by thrusting all through her climax, her sleek muscles tightening around him while she came and came. Her cries were like music to him, and when she finally collapsed, he caught her with a blissful sigh, hiding her in his arms, vowing he would never, ever let her go again.

She lifted her head, and he immediately noticed the precious little pout he loved so much. He smiled gently and tried to kiss it away. Damn, her taste was wonderful, rich and sweet, like the most sinful treats imaginable. He pushed his tongue between her lips, shuddering when she sucked on it. But the tiny pout wouldn't vanish, so he broke the kiss reluctantly, letting his fingertips ghost over her mouth.

"Why so sad, my love?"

She sighed.

"You didn't come. Is it because you don't fancy me?"

He laughed, loud and throaty.

"I love you, my sweet. More than my life. I just want to savor this, look at you, feel you, with all my senses. But believe me, I hurt to come. Hard and long."

"Do you want me to suck you off?"

He shook his head, firmly.

"I want to come inside you, Lisbon. Copiously. Which shouldn't be a problem, since I always had voluminous ejaculations and didn't come in quite a while. So don't worry- you'll get your fill. Between your legs, where it belongs."

He kissed her again, catching her lips tenderly, and groaned in delight when she kissed him back with the full of her passion.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was a shame from a tough cop point of view, but she loved when Jane handled her roughly. So when he simply grabbed her and brought her beneath him, pushing his hips between her legs, not accepting no for an answer, she felt instantly dizzy with arousal again. His eyes were hard, sex-crazed, and she knew he would come this time.

His cock was rock-hard, rubbing against her abdomen, and when he kissed her neck, he sucked on her skin so hard she could almost feel the hickey forming. She leaned into his rough caress, her body arching, thirsting, begging for more.

He straightened and put his hands on her thighs, spreading them while pushing her knees upwards, opening her completely. He growled like a dangerous animal, followed by a slow, dark smile, and her arousal soared to painful heights. Her sex swelled with lust, so wet he had to slide in so easily, and damn, she needed him to fill her again, right to the brim, cramming every ounce of space inside her. Already she couldn't remember how it felt when his perfect cock rammed her utmost depths, and she started itching inside, so hard she wanted to scream with need.

She tried not to beg. Really, really tried.

"Please, Jane." She couldn't help it.

Jane chuckled and wrapped his hand around his cock, pushing the tip against her opening. Lisbon's need grew even more, until she felt dizzy with it, until there was nothing left but him. Jane went slow, obviously savoring every second he could torture her, but when he finally gave her the first few inches of hard male flesh, he felt too big again, his size stretching her until she was filled to bursting. She didn't care at all, her hips moving restlessly to make him hurry up, until he had to grab her hips to still her. She wailed and cursed, his soft laughter making her even more eager. He pushed her legs onto his shoulders and continued to push into her, his hard shaft sliding deep, taking its sweet time to reach the deepest recesses of her body.

She almost died. Squirming and begging, she endured every agonizing inch, and every single one made her want more, all of him, everything he could give.

She wouldn't have minded if he had just hammered into her and come in seconds, not taking care of her at all, because all she wanted was to see him come, feel his seed inside of her, watch him lose control. She was almost embarrassed when she came as soon as she felt the sharp, piercing sting that indicated he had entered her as deep as he could, pushing against her womb, his balls resting against her buttocks. Her lower body convulsed in a huge wave, cresting and swelling without giving her a break, knocking the breath out of her body.

Jane just rode the climax with her, making nothing but tiny movements with his hips, still holding back, and she wanted to scream at him, order him to fuck her till she bled, goddammit!

But when she finally managed to open her eyes, she saw the enormous strain he was under, his face a mask of concentration and pain, sweat beading his forehead, running in rivulets down the fine muscles of his neck. His lips trembled, and his eyes were moist. Fierce tenderness flooded her heart, and she gently put her hands against his chest.

"Please, Jane," she whispered, "Let go. You're safe with me, I promise. Let go, and allow yourself to come. I want you to, please."

She saw his beautiful face relaxing slowly, and he nodded imperceptibly. Before she could smile, he had gripped her hips and slammed into her so forcefully he seemed to pierce her entrails. The pain was slight and faded fast, leaving so much pleasure she felt her whole body coiling in pre-orgasm bliss again.

Jane gave a low growl and let the damn break. His rhythm was hard and merciless, so fast she had no chance of matching it. He pounded into her without pausing for a second, she squirmed under the onslaught of too many sensations, his cock hammering into the soft, engorged tissue of her core until she contracted in another violent orgasm, screaming his name so loudly the birds flew up from the trees around them. She was still trembling heavily when she could look at him again.

"Teresa," he whispered, barely audible over her heart's thundering beat, "my Lisbon."

He threw his head back, his mouth getting round with ecstasy, eyes fluttering shut.

His first spurt of seed felt like a punch inside of her, she felt the wetness increasing, flowing down her buttocks while he still thrust violently, his hands tightening around her calves which he held pressed against his shoulders. He was so beautiful she simply wanted to watch, but his deep strokes inside of her made her come again, and only through the haze of her climax did she feel how he slid her legs down his arms to wrap around his waist, and then he was leaning over, kissing her neck, whispering sweet endearments while he emptied the last spurts of warm semen into her. When she looked at him, his face was wet with tears, and when she kissed him, he shoved his cock deep and stayed there, inside of her, filling, owning her.

They kissed endlessly, tenderly, wetly, warm tongues fighting and caressing until they were both out of breath. He pulled out of her, and she felt his reluctance, making her smile a little. He lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms, she heard his violent heartbeat and couldn't remember a time when she'd been this happy. Jane held her close, he smelled simply wonderful, and she pushed her nose against his neck, inhaling deeply.

His voice was warm and gentle when he spoke.

"That was so wonderful, Lisbon, I want to do it again. Do you want to sleep?"

Lisbon smiled and shook her head.

"Definitely not."

"Do you want to eat something?"

"Hmm, I might. After we washed off."

He kissed the tip of her nose, his lips so soft she shuddered.

"Okay. Who's first- you or me?"

She pouted.

"We're not going in together?"

"Lisbon, you know what will happen when we go in there together."

Damn, would she ever be able to stop kissing him? She rubbed her cheek against the stubble on his jaw.

"Do you hear me complaining?"

He groaned.

"I thought you were hungry?"

Lisbon looked at him and wrapped her hand around his cock as far as that was possible. She gently rubbed her fingers over his hardness, smiling when his breath accelerated considerably.

"I am hungry." She whispered. "Very, very, VERY hungry. I want you again, Jane. Right now."

He shuddered and claimed her lips in an almost violent kiss, his thrusting tongue driving into her so forcefully she forgot to breathe. She gave back with equal ardor, wanting nothing more than to melt into him, so deep nothing would be able to take them apart.

He broke the kiss and leaned back on his outstretched arms, golden skin glowing in the slowly setting sun, bright curls wayward and disheveled, and he was so, so hard, she had to use quite some force to pry his erection away from his stomach in this position. With a soft sigh, she leaned down and kissed the glistening tip, gently sucking on his juices before she swallowed him halfway, sucking as hard as she could. Jane groaned for all he was worth, but disengaged her immediately with a rather firm grip, one that made her shiver with arousal. Damn, she loved when he played the dominant Alpha-male.

He pulled her head back by her hair and attacked her lips again, kissing her deep and hard, filling her with his sweet breath as he had filled her with his seed before.

"I really wanted to do that," she pouted when he finally let her catch her breath.

He smiled darkly.

"Naughty little girls don't get what they want. They get pounded hard."

Lisbon knew she sucked at hiding her feelings from him, but she tried anyway, masking the meltdown feeling inside of her with no success at all, if his smug smile was any indication. Her mind dissolved in lust, her traitorous body throbbing with the need to be possessed by him. Her man. Her Patrick Jane.

He got up slowly and pulled her into his arms, lifting her effortlessly until she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the water's edge and stepped into the lake, not losing his firm grip on her. She clung to him, his shaft rubbing against her sensitive folds, heightening the painful arousal even more, until she doubted she could bear it any longer, shivering and shuddering in his arms.

The water felt cool on her heated skin, but Jane's chest against hers felt so much better she snuggled up against him, burrowing into his warmth.

Jane washed her tenderly, rubbing his fingers over her engorged female flesh in the process, bringing her so close to orgasm she gritted her teeth in anticipation, but then he would stop abruptly, leave her hot and unsatisfied. She was in tears in no time, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. Jane just laughed softly and submerged both of them to their necks before he got up again and carried her to the grassy shore, sitting her down on the soft earth while he stayed inside the water, reaching up to his hips.

"All washed off now?" He asked gently, his eyes tender and full of love.

Lisbon couldn't speak. If it was possible to die of lust she was about to experience the sensation first-hand. Her skin prickled as if awoken from slumber, and she ached all over. Jane's lazy smile grew smug.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

She leaned back, supporting her upper body on her outstretched arms, and slowly spread her legs. Jane didn't look so unaffected all of a sudden, his pupils dilating, tongue licking over his lips frequently.

She raised her eyebrows seductively.

And all hell broke loose.

Xxxxxxxxxx

She looked too delicious for words.

Jane felt a deep, searing ache inside his chest, love and desire all tied into a painful knot, and he was as scared as he had never been before. He couldn't lose her. Ever. She was his second chance in life, and he would hold her, love her, fight to satisfy her with every fiber of his being. This was bigger than both of them, and it was his. He stepped as close to the grass as he could and found the position to be perfect.

Smirking cruelly at her, he took in the growing flush that crawled over her skin, her chest heaving from her sharp intake of breath. Damn, he wanted her. There was nothing he wanted as much, and it felt strange, scary and life-affirming at the same time, as if his soul had found a new core, becoming whole. His whole future in front of him.

He pulled her closer, chasing away bad thoughts of the murderer he had to kill first, and took her hand, lazily wrapping it around his rock-hard shaft.

"Tell me where you want it. Show me."

He thought he would die when she guided him to her entrance, so wet, coating his cock with her juices.

"Deeper?" He whispered.

"God yes. Please, Jane."

He pulled her even closer, pushing his cock into her, her sweet breath gushing into his face. He felt himself sliding into her wet heat, inch for inch, her strong muscles pulling at him. She owned him, inside and out. She had made him come, relinquish a control he had maintained for a decade, like a cramp deep inside of him, keeping him cold and solid and in pain. The knot had loosened, and he couldn't wait to come inside of her again.

Deeper and deeper, and she was so hot, liquid fire, burning against his skin. He knew how it would feel to be inside her completely, the tip of his length nudging her cervix, balls resting against her smooth buttocks, and he craved the sensation so much it made him tremble.

Unable to contain himself any longer, he rammed the last inches into her, catching her lips with his when she cried out, sucking the sound in like medicine. He gasped from the fierce ecstasy inside of him, giving her a few shallow thrusts she had to feel in every cell, all over her body. He almost felt her womb contract, and it made him groan with pleasure.

He grabbed her hips and started to ram into her, once, twice, filling her completely, making impact so hard she screamed his name on a hoarse gasp of breath.

It did strange things to his self- control. Leaning over her, pushing his arms against the grass left and right of her, he went for the kill, not taking any prisoners. Thrusting into Teresa Lisbon's tight core was heaven, and he went at it much faster and deeper than he had intended at first, fucking her as hard as he could, making her body quake under his fierce strokes. The sensations mounted fast inside her small body, and he sensed her orgasm the second before she went over the edge, her narrow sheath contracting around him, making him grit his teeth to be able to keep up his rhythm.

"Yes," he whispered, "come for me. I love to see you come, Lisbon. Love to know it's because of me."

He grabbed her buttocks and pulled her into his thrusts, hard, rough, pounding into her full force. He knew he couldn't keep this up for very long, the pleasure already pooling to swell into an enormous release, but she was coming again, wailing under the sharp onslaught of ecstasy, her contractions flowing into a violent climax that crested again and again.

Jane felt dizzy for a second, the lustful haze clouding his mind, and he felt every cell inside of him explode in a chain reaction, one ache igniting the next, until he was aflame all over. The friction was enormous, and mustering all the strength he had left, he clutched her against his hips to hammer into her, thrusts vicious, punishing, his cock already starting to spray her with his seed. It felt so good to spend inside of her, and he looked down, watching the thick, creamy load of his semen flow over, wetting her slim thighs, oozing down over her buttocks.

Mine, he thought. She's mine, and I'll never let her go again.

With a deep sigh, he spurt the last of his essence into her, pushing as deep as he could, clutching her body against his.

"My Teresa." He whispered. "My Lisbon."

He felt her warm kisses against his neck and surrendered into her caresses, closing his eyes in bliss, his cock still twitching inside of her.

"I love you so much," he groaned, "it's not healthy."

She laughed softly, and he lifted her carefully, watching his step when she carried her towards the blanket. It was almost dark by now, and as soon as he had released her, he opened a bottle of water from his cooler and put it against her lips, watching the elegant movements of her throat while she drank with utter fascination. When she was done, he drank the rest himself.

"I'm awful," he whispered, pushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, "I didn't feed you all day, you must be starving by now."

She put her hand against his face, and he found himself hungering for every scrap of contact, eagerly turning his head to kiss her palm, needing more, more, more.

"I'm not hungry, Jane," she said softly, "really, I'm not. You've made me happier than I've ever been before. You're being the perfect host. I love you."

He swallowed drily, seeing in her eyes how much it meant that she could say it now, didn't need to hide it any longer, not even from herself. Strangely, he felt the same, warm now after years of cold, liberated, alive.

"I love you, too. Lisbon, I know there's much pain ahead of us, but please- stay. I can't do it without you. And I need to do it."

She kissed him, her lips so soft he whimpered low in his throat. Addictive taste, addictive woman.

"I know," she whispered against his lips, "I'm yours, Jane. In a way, I always was. Don't worry- I'll be at your side, no matter where you go."

She deepened the kiss, sweet little tongue begging for entrance, and when he opened his mouth, her warmth exploded on his taste buds, and he felt dizzy with pleasure. Just in that moment, a crackling sound erupted in the quickly darkening sky, bright colored lights illuminating the gloom.

Jane smiled and held her close. He would build a fire in a minute, but for now, he was content to just watch.

"Fireworks!" Lisbon cried out in glee and flopped down onto her stomach, resting her head on her crossed arms.

Her pale, perfect tush looked so enticing Jane grew hard again, violently so. He realized what she was doing and smiled evilly, carefully lowering himself onto her slim frame. When she pulled one of her legs beneath her body, opening up to him, he had the proof he needed. She gasped when he shoved his length into her and bit into her ear lobe at the same time.

"Let's create our own fireworks. Every day for the rest of our lives."

And he showed her what he meant.

The End

_Did you read that? The end! I did it! I finished this horrible story! I stayed true to my promise to never abandon a fic! I know it wasn't very good… but I absolutely NEEDED to finish it, and now that I've finished it, I wanted to let you read it, since I haven't posted in a while… I hope I'll do better next time, I seriously don't know what was the matter with me here…. but I'm nonetheless glad I could finish this story!_

_Thank you so much for reading, see you soon!_


End file.
